<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walla-be with me? by respectedwhorezone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843317">Walla-be with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectedwhorezone/pseuds/respectedwhorezone'>respectedwhorezone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whorezone the Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door, The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Family, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectedwhorezone/pseuds/respectedwhorezone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallabee has just moved from Australia to the U.S with his two dads, Maurice and King Jullian. Wallabee starts a new various arts school and meets a white haired boy name Lincoln. Where will their new found friendship lead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Wallabee Beetles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whorezone the Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114973</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coconut Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Wallaby, we moved it moved it to a new country to try and better your life and future. You are being ungrateful to me and your other father. Your father is currently sobbing in the other room. This is just as difficult for me and Maurice as it is for you. Your anger issues are out of control, and it is not fair for you to take it out on us. You’ve gone too far this time. This family can't take much more. Go to your room.”<br/>Wallaby, also known as Numbuh Four was being scolded by his father, king Julien of Madagascar. He had just had his whole life uprooted by a sudden move to the U.S Of A from Australia.  Wallaby staggers to his room boiling with rage, holding back tears. He didn’t ask to be moved to the U.S of A! This was not how he expected his freshman year of high school to start out. Once he reached his room, he slammed the door and leaped face-first into a pile of his own sorrow and pain, his tears cascaded out of his eyes like a waterfall of misery or a left twix bar, soaking his pillowcase in the process.<br/>Wallaby had left his crew behind back in the outback. Four friends total.He always had somewhat of a difficult time making friends because of his massive ego and abrasive personality, he was not looking forward to attempting this challenge a second time. For once, he felt like he belonged somewhere just for it to snatched from underneath him like a dusty rug. He remembered a piece of advice that his friend Nigel would always tell him when things got cruddy, “when the times get tough, you gotta become what makes the times get not tough, and make a change. Punch a kangaroo.” To wallaby the most important part of that quote was the line “punch a kangaroo” . To him it meant to face the challenge even if the odds aren't in your favor. Go all in. Bet all the chips on black. Hit me! Blackjack! Double Down! Crikey!<br/>“Wallaby, dinner is ready. Maurice made your favorite: Coconut curry, minus the coconuts! Yum yum :))). Move it Move it to the room of dining and rejoice with family time!” king julian beckoned.<br/>“Crikey! I’ll be down in a minute!” Wallaby called back. He quickly dried his tears on his iconic orange hoodie, hoping his tear stained cheeks aren't too noticeable. Wallaby stumbled down the stairs, his eyes still a bit blurry from previous events. Maurice and King Jullian were both seated at the table like a married couple, which they were. <br/>Wallaby looked down at his plate to see coconut curry minus the coconut, which was just rice and plain meat. Wallaby paid compliments to the chef, his second dad Maurice, “Wow! It looks delicious!”<br/>“Thanks wallaby, I changed up the recipe a bit this time, I added some salt. I'm glad you noticed unlike someone.” Maurice looked passive aggressively to his twin-flame.<br/>Jullian ignored this uncalled for personal attack and changed the subject,“So Wallaby, are you excited to start at your new school?” Jullian patiently awaited for his son’s response.<br/>“ No. The United States is full of crud! I never wanted to move in the first place, I miss my friends and school back home.I hear just showing up to school is enough to get you shot here.” Wallaby said snarkily.<br/>“Wallaby, i understand you are having a hard time coming to terms with this massive change, but please go in with an open mind. Maybe it won't be all bad. Me and Jullina met when we were around your age, maybe you will also find your special someone.” Maurice pleaded with him.<br/>“Whatever! I’ll be in my room.” Wallaby retorted, storming off without even pushing his chair in. Fucking disgusting.<br/>Wallaby decided to go to bed early in order to menatlly prepare for the battlefield that awaited him tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snow-Haired Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wallabee starts his first day of school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallabee woke up to a knocking on his door. “Hey Wallaby, it's time to get up. If you stay in bed any later you will be late! And on your first day no less!” shrieked Jullian.<br/>“CRIKEY! I’m getting up!” Wallabee yelled back. Wallabee slowly rose from his slumber and got ready for his morning. After showering, Wallabee grabbed his soft and supple orange hoodie from the floor of his bedroom and became one with it. Like any other average Australian he puts his pants on one leg at a time. Wallabee slowly went down the stairs to greet his dads for breakfast.<br/>“Hey Wallabee, I made your favorite breakfast food! Coconut macaroons minus coconut with some coconut water minus the coconut.” <br/>“Thanks Maurice, I mean dad.” Wallabee said bashfully. Wallabee dug right into his anti-coconut macaroon and slurped his water. This man had a thirst that only water could quench.<br/>“Ready to head out?” inquired Jullian.<br/>“Oh, are you taking me?” Wallabee asked excitedly.<br/>“No.”<br/>And with that, Wallabee pitter pattered his little tiny feet all the way to the bus stop.</p>
<p>Wallabee arrived at his new school after his mediocre bus ride. As he walked up the steps to the school for various arts, he couldn’t help but feel a subtle sense of fear deep within his heart. Despite this aching fear, Wallabee decided he had to hold his head high and walk in with as much confidence as possible. Wallabee approaches the classroom door and when he is within 6 inches, he kicks the door right off the hinges making a grand entrance. The teacher and his soon to be classmates sat there astonished by this feat of insane strength. He could see his classmates shaking in their boots. Unbeknownst to him, the class was convinced he himself, was the only thing unhinged.<br/>“Oi, the name’s Wallabee! Nice to meet ya!” Wallabee announced. The teacher and classmates sat there mouths agape with a mix of admiration and fear. Once the classroom finally recovered the teacher introduced himself as Dracuala.<br/>“Alright Wallabee, you can sit in the back next to Lincoln.” Dracula gestured towards a white haired boy who was also wearing orange more specifically, an orange polo.<br/>“Alright guys settle down, I know it sucks to be back…” Dracula had to stop midsentence because he was laughing so hard at his own joke. When he finally regained composure, he finished by saying “but let's try to have a bloody good year.” causing him to laugh even more. The room was silent except for one snowy-haired boy whom Dracula wished were his own son even though he just did a slight exhale out of his nostril, not even a full laugh. The reset of the class wasn't impressed, they instantly turned on Lincoln like a pack of savage dogs, insulting him without mercy. <br/>“Oi! Lave the old guy alone! Crikey, in Australia we treat our seniors with respect” Wallaby says disapprovingly.<br/>The class then ends abruptly, the students instantly start filling the hallways. Wallabee noticed the old man had run after him yelling for him to slow down. Wallabee was confused as to why this old fuck was trying to talk to him.<br/>“Hey! Hey! Hey! Wallabee right?” The powdered hair boy inquired.<br/>“Oi! That's the name! Crikey!” Wallabee responded.<br/>“I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to do that. Also I'm the same age as you please stop calling me old :))). My name is Lincoln.” Lincoln pleaded.<br/>“Crikey! That wasn't even about you, I just hate seeing those guys treating people like crud. It wouldn’t matter who they were, if someone is being picked on I’m going to stand up for them.” Wallabee fought every urge, every fiber of his being that was screaming for him to refer to this white haired temptress as gramps. <br/>“Still you helped me out back there, can I show you around the school to return the favor?” Lincoln looked at the ground, blushing ferociously, placing a hand on the nape of his neck. <br/>“Bloody hell! I wouldn’t be a true blue Australian if I refused! ‘Course I’ll accept!” Wallabee concurred. Lincoln shyly offered the crook of his arm, and Wallabee blatantly refused to lock arms with him. Wallabee insisted on walking at a minimum of 3 feet apart, designated to either side of the hallway. Lincoln was secretly disappointed Wallabee rejected his offer so cruelly, but understood the sentiment was a bit rushed. Later that night he would cry into his pillow about this, tears cascading like a left twix bar, but for now he would put on a brave face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>